the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order Of Celestials
"He will command his angels concerning you, and they will lift you up in their hands, so that you will not strike your foot against a stone." Archangels posses God's powers of Flight and they share in the nature of Celestials (Angels). In their early stages of development, Archangels can glide, hover, and arrest their descent through the air. But soon enough an Archangel masters their powers and can fly through the sky, often at supersonic speeds, kicking up a protective sonic blast sphere around them in the process. Aspect of God: Master of Angels AKA: Brothers/Sisters of Light. Paradigm: Celestials. Archangel Degrees Facts: -Archangels intricately are human beings who can will themselves to fly through the air. They require no wings (although older Adepts develop the ability to supernaturally grow large, angelic wings on command) or any other device for flight, they simply glide or fly on command of will alone. -When an Archangel reaches supersonic speed, he generates a conic sphere of condensed air around him which acts as a sort of shield. Often, debris is picked up in a swirl beside and behind him, making it difficult for offensive fire to get a shot off at him. -Archangels can blast through the atmosphere, spending a very limited amount of time in space (although in theory a space suit with oxygen mask will prolong this experience). -How an Archangel is able to travel, largely unprotected, at such high velocities with no apparent damage to himself is still largely a mystery. -Archangels can also "fly" underwater, although the viscosity of water does slow them down considerably. -Archangels are naturally resistant to Dark Magicks. -Archangels are beings of Heaven and are particularly the servants of God. As such, they suffer from the effects of Idols especially so. Summoning: One of the first things they teach you in the Order is that the term 'Angelic Summoning' is a bit of a misnomer. Celestials are powerful beings and mere mortals do not summon them like so many butlers or maidservants might be. Despite the limitations of the English language, however, the Order of Archangels possesses the power to gain the attention of Angels and call them to their side. *Celestials will view members of the Order of Archangels favorably upon meeting them, not least because they can sense something of their own Celestial nature within them. *There are legions upon legions upon legions of different types of Celestials. The number and intricacy of Angel kind is so great that even after thousands of years, mortal Adepts are still struggling to learn all the ways they are interconnected. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Citizens of the Heavens: For most of history, man has looked up into the sky and wondered what may lie up there. For the Archangels, the answers are there, but have brought even more questions. The Order of Archangels, when they achieve enough Degrees, gain the power to exit Earth and explore the heavens above. What they bring back are stories of strange encounters with two-dimensional objects, UFO's, strange formations or 'ruins' on the moon or outer planets, and more. Factions: -Angelic Onslaught = Teams of Archangels working in concert to take down foes far larger than themselves. Even super-humanoids like the mighty Titans have been taken down by teams of Archangels shooting through them like human bullets. -Dive Bombers = As their namesake suggests these Archangels fly through the air armed with bombs, dropping them on enemies heads often with little or no warning. -Snatchers = Snatchers are Archangels who utilize gripping implements like claws or nets to swoop down silently and snatch up targets into the air. Even formidable fighters don't last long when a Snatcher Archangel has scooped them up and delivered them to the stratosphere to be dropped back down to earth again. -Storm Chasers = Just what the name implies, these Archangels, many of whom work as meteorologists, use their abilities to chase storms and get a greater, first hand account of the weather reports. Storm Chasers also try to use their powers to lessen or cancel out the most dangerous of storms. -Warriors From Heaven = Probably the poster child for the Order, the Warriors From Heaven land amid deadly battle armed with long swords and other melee weapons with great distance. When something like a Naginata is used by a soldier who can fly through the air, the term 'death from above' becomes oh-so literal. -All Celestials are de facto members of the Order of Archangels, although for convenience sake this page is written from the standpoint of the human members. -Members of the Order of Archangels acquire knowledge of the Walk Among Angels Lore more easily than other Adepts. Affiliates: -Age of Aquarius -Angels of Fury -Dark Angels -Doom Eagles -Foes of the Adversary -Ardent Shroud -Order of Infinity -The Banshee -The Gargoyle -The Genie -The Muses -The Sirens References: -Wikipedia.com -Gustav Davidson's Dictionary of Angels -http://flyingsaints.blogspot.com/ -http://www.miraclesofthesaints.com/2010/10/levitation-and-ecstatic-flights-in.html -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0061252/ -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdU_dYm6Kp0 -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPnzTAJngNg -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGDCAe6czp8&index=14&list=RDM1lC1-YPNWo -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YA481cT8RY Video: Category:Celestial Category:Creator